


Home

by fryebitch



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryebitch/pseuds/fryebitch
Summary: they do be cryin doe
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Home

After Nero's breakup with Kyrie, he didn't really know what to do or where to go. Kyrie didn't exactly send him away but Nero wasn't sure if staying would be a great idea either. So he decided to visit Dante. Nero hasn't seen him ever since the Fortuna event. It's been few years. He hoped Dante would let him stay for few days at least.

Before he could pull at the knob, the doors of Devil May Cry flew open and Nero was knocked to the ground. Nero held his head where he's been hit and then looked up. Trish and Lady were standing there in shock. Trish came quicky to Nero to help him up to his feet. "I'm so sorry Nero we didn't know you were there, I'm so sorry," Nero didn't really care. It didn't even hurt that much. "I'm okay, it's nothing to worry about." Nero tried to calm them down. And that's when Nero saw him in the doors. Dante was staring at Nero in confusion at first, but then his face lit up. "Nero! I couldn't tell it's you at all, you've grown up so much, kid." Dante laughed and made his way to hug Nero, pushing the ladies out of his way. "It's nice seeing you too, old man." Nero returned the hug. Dante smelled nice. Like strawberries and smoke. Dante pulled away, having his hand on Nero's shoulder. Lady and Trish gave them their farewell and drove somewhere away. Dante led Nero inside the building.

They were sitting on the sofa just talking. They shared few laughs and Nero already felt like at home. "And what about your girl back in Fortuna? You two doing good?" Dante asked out of blue. That caught Nero off guard. "We, uh, we broke up," Nero said, looking down to his lap. He didn't really want to talk about it. Not with Dante. "I'm sorry to hear that, kid." Nero hated being called kid. He wasn't one anymore. "What happened?" Dante added and Nero shook his head "I don't want to talk about it." Dante silently nodded to that and leaned against the sofa. Nero could see his muscles shape under his shirt as he stretched. Nero looked away. "So I assume you'll want to stay here then?" Dante asked softly. Nero looked up to see the other man's face. "I would appreciate it." Dante gave a smile and stood up. "Where are you going?" Nero asked, following him with his gaze. "Upstairs, prepare the room for you," Nero replied with a simple "oh" and Dante was gone, leaving Nero alone on the sofa. The reason why Nero didn't want to tell Dante about the breakup thing is quite simple. They broke up because Nero realized he had feelings for somebody else. And of course, the somebody else was The Legendary Devil hunter himself. Nero does plan on telling Dante about his feelings but not like this. Dante was back downstairs, telling Nero he could now crash in his new room anytime he wants. Nero found a new home.

It's been five days now. Five days of living with the most messy person he ever met. He got to know Dante better. Got to know about the good and the bad in him. Nero never thought Dante could have a sad side. He always seemed so cheery and chill. Two days ago, Dante had a breakdown. He told Nero that it's normal, that it sometimes just comes to him and he needs to let it out. That day Nero let Dante cry on his shoulder and cared for him. Yesterday, Dante had a sudden wave of anger. He broke the already broken jukebox. Nero had to calm him down and earned a few hits himself. Nero didn't know much about what happened to Dante in his life but from what he's seen, it must've been nothing good. Today, was a calm day. Dante went on a mission and Nero was ready to take one too if one's to offer. It the end, Nero spent the whole day reading a book and waiting for Dante to come back. When he did, Dante shouted about how shitty that job was and how the client refused to pay him because Dante broke their window. Nero could only chuckle at Dante's story.

Eight days since Nero came to live with Dante. Nero started to get impatient. He wanted to confess already. He wanted to take the weight off of his chest. Nero was currently on a mission, that turned out to be a mistake. Instead of a big demon, a bunch of stray dogs trapped in a cage barking. Nero freed the dogs and went back to the shop. Perhaps Dante got a better job, at least. When he came back, Dante was already sitting behind his desk, cleaning Rebellion. Dante greeted him with a wide smile. "Had fun?" Nero asked, returning the smile. Dante put everything down and stoot up. "Hell yeah, kid!" Dante was really happy. Nero liked to see that. "You won't believe how much cash i got for this gig. And I didn't even have to do much!" Dante walked around the room, probably from excitement. "I'm glad for you, you deserve it." Dante turned to him and pointed at Nero "Sure as hell I do," Nero laughed and made his way upstairs.  
He was tired. He didn't do anything the whole day but still he was tired. Nero thought about telling Dante tomorrow. Perhaps he will.

It was evening. They had a soup for dinner Nero made. Dante was against it at first but then gave in.Nero just couldn't watch him live off pizza and pizza only every day. When they finished their meal, Dante was about to head to take a shower but Nero asked him to sit for a moment. Nero was finally about to say it. He was nervous. "So? What is it?" Dante was waiting for Nero to say something. "Dante, you see, I," Nero was so damn nervous. He couldn't look Dante in the eye. "Just spill it out, I won't bite." Dante joked. Nero knew he had to say it. If not now, then never. "I think– no, I know–" Dante gestured him to continue. "Will you really not bite me?" Nero needed to calm down, his heart was racing like crazy. Dante smiled as wide as ever. "Only if you'd want to," Nero gave a hesitant laugh and took a deep breath. "I love you, I– yeah," Nero didn't dare to look at Dante. But he could sense that Dante wasn't smiling anymore. That's it. He just lost him. Dante suddenly took a sharp breath. "Are you, are you for real?" Nero couldn't tell what tone Dante spoke in. He didn't sound angry, nor sad or disgusted. Nero nodded and looked up to meet Dante's eyes. They were looking at each other for a while, then Dante closed them and put his head in hands. Nero sat as still and quiet as possible. Waiting for what Dante will say or do next. Dante rose his head to look at Nero again. "You know we're both men, right?" Nero nodded. "And that I'm like, twice your age?" Nero nodded again. He didn't care about any of these things. Dante was beautiful inside out to him. Dante dropped his eyes down and slightly nodded back. "Dante," Nero called out to him. Dante returned his gaze to Nero. "All this time I spent with you, they were the best days of my life," Dante closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry. I can't help my heart." Dante nodded. "There's nothing to apologize for, Nero." Dante started "I'm the one who should be sorry," Nero blinded at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Dante still had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." Nero's heart ached. He was expecting his feelings would be one sided. "I just wanted you to know." Nero said. "Thank you for telling me." Dante replied, stood up and went upstairs, probably to take a shower. Nero felt a tear fall down his cheek. He sat there in silence before he could go take one himself.

Nothing really changed after Nero's confession. Dante was sometimes staring at him when he thought Nero couldn't see him. Nero wasn't sure what to make out of it. He didn't really think about it.

Nero woke up to knock on his room. It was late at night. Nero went to open the doors. Dante was standing there. He couldn't really see him in the dark but it almost looked like he was trembling. "Can I come in?" Dante asked in a whisper. Nero nearly didn't hear him. Nero nodded and stepped away from the doorframe so Dante could come in. He went to sit on the bed and Nero joined him. Nero figured Dante had his breakdown day again. Without any words, Nero laid them both down in the bed and hugged Dante tightly. Not long after, Dante led out his sobs. 

Nero woke up with Dante still sleeping in his arms. Dante looked so peaceful and relaxed. Nero dared to stroke his hair for a moment. He couldn't help it and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Dante suddenly opened his eyes, staring right into Nero's. Nero froze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Nero said, afraid of how Dante could react. "I wasn't sleeping. Woke up about twenty minutes ago." Dante said, his voice raspy. None of them moved. They silently laid together in the bed. Nero then brought his hand back to Dante's hair. Dante only leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again.  
That was their first time sharing a bed. And after that one night, Dante continued on staying nights in Nero's room. Nero was rather happy for it. He wanted to be as close to Dante as possible. 

"Dante," Nero whispered and laid a light kiss to Dante's jaw. Dante didn't move away. "Don't," Dante whispered back. Nero was planting kisses everywhere around Dante's throat. He didn't even remember how he got into this situation. It just somehow happened. "Dante, please," Nero pleaded and whipped himself on top of Dante. He didn't move at all. Didn't show any emotions. "Nero, we can't." Dante almost whispered. "Please, just for once," Nero was kissing down Dante's body. Dante placed his hand over Nero's mouth, which made him look up to Dante. He was beautiful in the dim light of an old lamp, Nero thought. Warm colors suit him. Dante took few deep breaths and removed his hand. "Fine," he swallowed "only this once." Dante stretched his hand to turn off the lamp but Nero stopped his hand right before he could reach the switch. "I want to see you," Nero said and brought Dante's hand back down. Dante chuckled "Why?" Nero opened his mouth to say something but Dante continued "I'm old, and ugly," Nero could see his eyes tear up. "No, no you're beautiful, gorgeous," Nero cupped Dante's cheeks and wiped Dante's tears with his thumbs. Dante laid his hand over Nero's. "That doesn't change the fact I'm old. I could be your father." He said with a sad smile. Nero stroked Dante's cheeks. "I don't care, you're perfect the way you are," Nero kissed Dante on lips. Dante returned it and deepened the kiss. Nero's hands were slowly moving across Dante's body everywhere he could reach. "I love you," Nero breathed out multiple times between their kisses. He could feel the wetness on Dante's face. He was crying again. Both of them were. Dante's hands were moving on Nero's back now. Nero broke the kiss and drank in the sight before him. Dante was so, so beautiful. He wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to make him feel loved. He wanted him. So he took him.

Nero woke up in an empty bed. He remembered the actions of last night and suddenly felt regret. Nero probably forced himself on Dante and now he won't come close to him ever again. Nero's thoughs were flying in his head fast. Then the doors of his room opened. Dante went in and greeted him good morning when he saw Nero sitting awake on the bed. He slipped under the covers, throwing himself on Nero. Nero held him but still was confused. "You, uh, where were you?" Nero asked and Dante looked up at him. "What, missed me?" Dante was like a sun, smiling so bright. "I was just in the bathroom." That was a relief. Nero returned the smile with a sigh. He reached to stroke Dante's cheek and he leaned to the touch eagerly. "You don't, I don't know, regret what we did?" Nero asked, unsure whatever it was necessary to ask. Dante grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry if I'm confusing you," Dante looked almost sad "I know I told you I don't return the feelings," Dante fell silent for a moment, then continued "the truth is I do return them," Nero's heart probably skipped a beat on that "I just– I just didn't want you to waste yourself on me. You deserve somebody younger, prettier," Nero grabbed Dante's face and forced him to look at him. "Listen you dumbskull, you are beautiful and I love you the way you are. I don't care about your damn age," Nero didn't want to shout but Dante called for it. "Just accept it, you're perfect to me and I will always cherish you." Dante was staring in slight shock at him. Nero fell silent and waited for Dante to say something, anything. Dante blinked few times. Opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. after a while, Dante finally said "I love you too" and teared up. Dante is such a crybaby, Nero thought as he himself had tears in his eyes. Tears of joy. Nero was so happy. He pulled him into a tight hug. Dante wrapped his arms around him so tightly he nearly squeezed the dear life out of Nero.  
They sat there, in an embrace, crying and laughing.  
Nero was home.

**Author's Note:**

> they do be cryin doe


End file.
